you can call me evil if you like
by Cassandra Ann 15
Summary: As the new Queen of Auradon, sometimes sacrifices have to be made. And if those sacrifices include killing off everyone and everything that ever cared for you, well then... Happy Birthday. But even if you win, even if you get everything you've ever wanted, sometimes the past just keeps coming back to tell you right from wrong. Of course, nothing says that you HAVE to listen, right?


"Mirror mirror in my hand. Who is the most powerful witch in all the land?" The mirror, the glass cracking and blackening at the edges of the golden frame, glowed in protest from it's holding place in the manicured claw of Queen Audrey, the young royal waiting not so patiently for the mirror to reflect her image back at her. So far all that could be seen behind the mirror's magic wall was black smoke that swirled around over and over again and refused to make a coherent image. Tightening her grip on her staff, her hand turning an alarming shade of white, Audrey raised a brow and swung a leg over the side of her throne, careful to avoid the black thorns that wrapped around the armrests and the back of her seat.

The witch played with one of the mahogany roses growing at the end of her left armrest and, clearing her throat, asked once more with an edge in her voice, "Mirror mirror in my hand. Who is the strongest witch in the land?" Still nothing, just more swirling black magic that refused to cooperate to the commands of the newest Queen of Auradon. Audrey growled in annoyance, half tempted to just huck the piece of glass across the room or crush it in her hand until blood seeped through her fingers.

Instead, the young royal sat up straight and rose from her throne, using the shaking hand of Chad Charming, who stood at attention by the side of her throne, to help herself stand. "Aw, such a good boy," Audrey cooed as she shifted her black staff into her non-dominant hand and caressed the cheek of the scared blond in front of her. Chad squeaked and visibly flinched away, but he didn't attempt to run. _Good. He learned his lesson from the last time._

The black and pink dress she had adorned that morning dragged behind her as she slowly made her way down the steps that surrounded her throne, the staff glowing brighter as she stalked into the main seating area of the throne room. The clicking of her black heels echoed loudly around the empty (Well, sorta empty) grand hall, Audrey smiling broadly as she passed by the now cracked and stony forms of the previous King and Queen of Auradon, Belle and her Beast.

The witch snickered as she pushed the Beast's shoulder teasingly, threatening to knock over the technically still alive King and shatter him into a million pieces. Her staff glowed a beautiful combination of light pink and emerald green at the thought, but Audrey didn't push him. Afterall, he may have his uses in the future when the other kingdom's armies eventually come marching over to Auradon to displace their new Queen. _Their rightful queen_, she reminded herself as she sashayed across the room, the grey light that filtered through the shattered stained glass windows scattering across the dirtied floor of the once marvelous room.

There were lots of statues in the throne room, courtesy of Chad and his freakish and mostly useless ability to drag heavy objects long distances for long periods of time. Most of the people were important, like the royal couple Aladdin and Jasmine gathering dust in the far right corner behind her thorny throne and the wonderful reindeer Sven with giant antler that were made perfectly for feathered capes and disposable crowns. Audrey subconsciously touched the golden crown that rested as light as a feather upon her head, the blue jewels providing a little color to the otherwise depressing decor of the throne room.

The room had a system that the new queen had created herself; Important royals, the big wigs if you will, would remain on the outside of the boundaries of the room, far away from the witch's hateful gaze and waving staff. This, of course, HAD included her mother, father, and grandmother, who had been some of the first victims to fall under Audrey's wicked spell. They now lay smashed at the feet of the evil throne, grey dust coating the stairs and ripped red rug that retreated out of the room and into the rest of the castle. Audrey found that she no longer cared about her family's fate and, if she did, she only found the joy and relief that was created once she was completely free from her family's judgement.

Students were placed in the middle of the room, their screaming, crying, and sometimes destroyed faces all turned towards the throne as though they were loyal subjects that loved their beloved queen and were crying from joy instead of from fear. But hey, you had to take what you could get when everyone hated you.

_**Everyone DOES hate you….**_

Audrey's head turned to her staff, her face shifting into a pained expression before it quickly smoothed out once more. Sometimes her staff did that. Sometimes it whispered things to her, gave her advice on how to rule Auradon or, if it was feeling particularly fresh that day, would insult the young royal. Those comments stung a lot of the time, but the witch had learned early on it was best not to argue with the staff. _I mean hello? It's literally a _**staff**.

_**But YOU HATE HER more….**_

_But of course._ In the center of the throne room, Audrey had delicately placed all the VK's that had ever dared to journey over to Auradon and try to steal her rightful place on the throne in a circle. Key word being _had_. There wasn't much left of the VK's anymore, just a few handfuls of dust that could be easily swept away with a cleaning spell. But she had left their powdery remains. She liked knowing that SHE had done that. That SHE had killed those kids. Gil, Harry, Uma, Carlos, Jay, Evie… even the kid Celia. All except one. _Can you guess who it is?_

Approaching the frozen form of Maleficent's child, Audrey felt a maniacal smile pull across her face and felt a crazed laugh bubble up in throat. It was perfect, it really was. A true happily ever after. Though Mal was naturally beautiful, the look that had been on her face when she was turned to stone was not. That was great. Everything was just amazingly, almost surprisingly, perfect.

Biting the tip of her thumb, Audrey let out a small giggle as she walked to Mal's side and slung an arm over her shoulder, leaning in close as she whispered quietly, "I hope your watching, Mal. I hope you can see and hear everything that I've done and everything that I'm going to do. It'll be fun when I invade the Isle and turn the rest of your precious VKs to stone as well. Don't you worry, I'll make sure you have a front row seat!" Grinning broadly, Audrey slammed the end of her staff hard onto the side of Mal's stone body, a large chunk of her leg chipping off and falling to the floor.

The witch laughed. The staff laughed along with her.

"I'm so sorry, did that hurt?" Audrey murmured musically, listening to the quiet sobs of Chad in the background as she raised the magic mirror back in front of her so that the mirror could see both of the girls in it's glass. She glared at Chad, her smile disappearing into a firm frown as she tried to will Chad into silence with her mind. When that didn't happen, she simply flicked her wrist and a silence spell was quickly cast over the hyperventilating prince. That shut him up fairly quickly.

"Mirror mirror in my hand. Who is the most powerful witch in all the land?" This time the mirror began swirling, the shiver of excitement thrumming through the queen's veins as the mirror finally cooperated with her demands. Light glowed through the thin glass and momentarily blinded Audrey, the brightness sharply contrasting the dark and dankness of her throne room. When the light finally subsided, Audrey's dark eyes narrowed. Her hand on the staff tightened to the point that if she wanted to, she could break it in half easily. The glass on the mirror splintered, fracturing the face that had appeared. A face that she knew almost as well as her own.

_**Because it is your own….**_

Audrey leaned into the side of Mal's frozen form, her own face an expression of confusion as she took in cheeks that were peachy and pink, eyes that were intelligent and dazzling, hair that was long and blonde… _That's not right._ "What is this?" She growled as she shoved away from Mal, nearly knocking her old rival over with her flowing skirt, and gazed at the mirror intensely, looking over all of her old features with a mixture of disgust and nostalgia.

Mirror Audrey raised a brow and said lightly, "I'm you, Audrey. I thought that was pretty obvious." The blonde placed the book she had been coloring in onto the nightstand next to her plush pink bed and continued slowly, "What happened to _you_? Well… I guess I should say what happened to _us_. We look awful."

The queen gritted her teeth, her staff glowing in irritability, and snapped, "I made us BETTER. I've taken over Auradon. I've KILLED people. I'm the QUEEN. What have you done, hm? Just sat and moped about a Prince that doesn't love you. That NEVER loved you! You are PATHETIC and WEAK, just like Grammy said."

Mirror Audrey just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Alright, Evil Me. I'm already Queen Bee and I didn't even need to do all that garbage to get there." She gave Audrey a look and flipped her blonde hair, sighing before continuing quietly, "You know deep down we aren't failures. We tried our best and that's all that matters. If Ben doesn't love us anymore…"

"He NEVER loved us!"

_**He NEVER loved you….**_

The blonde raised her hands in defeat and said with wide eyes, "Alright fine! Believe whatever you want to believe, but…" she stuttered off, her eyes wistful for a second before she snapped back to reality and finished, "I- guess we need to be happy for whatever choice he makes, right? We can't make him love us."

Audrey laughed, her purple and pink hair flying behind her as she crunched the mirror even tighter in her fingers. "Well, NOW we can't!" she chortled once she had calmed down, her mirror self looking at her warily. The maniacal grin was back when she finished, "Can't spell someone who's dead, after all..."

"Wha-?"

_**DO IT….**_

With dark eyes flashing green and a broken smile adorning her face, Audrey crushed the mirror in her fist, breaking the image and casting the room into darkness once more. Blood seeped through her fingers and glass shards dug into her palm, but the witch couldn't find it in herself to care. She flung the rest of the golden frame onto the floor, eliciting a loud crashing noise and blowing all the surrounding stone dust out of the neat little piles that each VK was comprised off. Turning to look at Mal once again, Audrey, her eyes back to their regular dark shade and her purple stained lips frowning, looked at her bleeding hand once before promptly wiping it onto the face of her rival. Bloody finger marks trailed along the former queen's face and Audrey cocked her head as she examined the marks methodically.

_**You are better than her in so many ways….**_

Audrey nodded her head in agreement, turning to look at the crying, red eyed mess that was Chad Charming as he hide behind her throne with satisfaction. She'd have more fun with him later, she was sure. Turning her head to look into the emerald jewel that rested a top her staff, a transfixed expression resting on her face, Audrey pursed her lips and said quietly, "You're right, Maleficent. You're always right."

And with that, almost as if propelled by the staff itself, the new Queen of Auradon pivoted on her heel and slammed her staff into the statue of Mal, cutting her in half at the waist and watching as her old rival fell to the floor of the throne room and shattered into dust before the queen's very eyes. Audrey laughed.

_**Yes, Audrey. I know….**_


End file.
